


Darling It Is No Joke (by the hoyden)

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Sterek – OS, UA] La première chose que Stiles pensa lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'était que ce n'était pas son anniversaire, mais que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une sorte de strip-teaseur habillé en flic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Darling It Is No Joke (by the hoyden)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling It Is No Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399194) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Un grand merci à Neliia pour avoir corrigé cette traduction en français !

.

**Darling It Is No Joke**

écrit par thehoyden

.

.

La première chose que Stiles pensa lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'était que ce n'était pas son anniversaire, mais que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une sorte de strip-teaseur habillé en flic. Le mec était : mon Dieu, il était _incroyablement_ hot, et Stiles ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être aussi chanceux. Quand il était revenu à Beacon Hills après l'université, il s'était résigné à ne pas pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air pendant les deux années durant lesquelles il avait l'intention de rester.

Heureusement, Stiles regarda juste avec sa bouche grande ouverte, au lieu d'exprimer directement ses pensées.

Puis, M. Flic Strip-teaseur inclina son chapeau pour le saluer et dit poliment : « Est-ce que le shérif est là ? »

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, un _vrai_ flic, évidemment qu'il était là pour voir son père. « Oh, ouais, juste – est-ce que vous voulez entrer ? Il descend dans deux minutes. »

Le mec regarda l'encadrement de la porte puis fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas inviter des étrangers à rentrer chez toi, tu sais. »

Stiles se hérissa. « Oh mon Dieu, sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas un gosse je te jure, mais si tu veux être encore plus condescendant, n'hésite pas, sens-toi libre de rester sur le porche. »

Bien sûr que le père de Stiles choisit ce moment-là pour descendre les escaliers et arriver. « Derek ! Tu es un peu en avance. Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses rester sur le porche ? »

Stiles lui fit une grimace et il espérait transmettre de manière appropriée que si _Derek_ était sur le porche, c'était parce qu'il était un connard. Un connard vraiment, vraiment très hot. « Eh bien, papa, tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas laisser rentrer des gens que je ne connaissais pas. » dit Stiles, d'un ton mielleux.

Son père le regarda un instant. « Derek, viens, entre. C'est mon fils, Stiles. Stiles, voici Derek Hale, mon nouvel adjoint. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Derek, donnant à Stiles un sourire avec bien trop de dents apparentes, puis il fit un pas pour entrer.

xxx

L'adjoint Hale fit aussitôt sensation à Beacon Hills, ce que Stiles aurait dû prévoir. La plupart des membres de la famille Hale avaient déménagé dans un ranch à une heure au nord, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, ce qui signifiait que le nouvel adjoint vivait tout seul dans la grande et vieille maison des Hale qui se trouvait dans les bois. Les Hale avaient leurs racines à Beacon Hills, alors tout le monde se pliait en quatre pour que le fils prodigue se sente à nouveau chez lui.

Stiles se souvenait avoir vu Derek lorsqu'il était enfant. Il semblait toujours être en groupe avec ses cousins ; ils erraient toujours dans Beacon Hills tous ensemble – lorsqu'il y avait un enfant Hale, les autres n'étaient jamais loin derrière. Une fois, lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans, Stiles et Scott s'étaient faufilés dans le garage de M. Callahan et y avaient pris un arc et des flèches accrochés au mur, pour aller tirer dans les bois - ce qui n'avait pas été une idée terrible car ils ne purent pas retrouver les flèches ensuite. Stiles s'était rendu malade d'anxiété en les cherchant, car il savait qu'ils auraient les pires ennuis quand leurs parents le découvriraient – et ils l'auraient découvert car la mère de Stiles savait toujours quand lui et Scott avaient fait quelque chose de stupide.

Derek était sorti de nulle part et avait tendu la flèche manquante à Stiles et lui avait dit de la remettre là où il l'avait trouvée et de ne plus jouer avec des flèches. Stiles fondit aussitôt en larmes et Derek l'avait regardé un peu maladroitement, et les avait raccompagnés chez M. Callahan pour qu'ils rendent l'arc et les flèches. Stiles avait eu droit à une sacrée leçon de la part de son père : pas de dessert pendant deux semaines. Il dut s'excuser de nouveau auprès de M. Callahan, qui n'aurait probablement jamais su qu'il lui avait manqué quoi que ce soit en premier lieu si Derek ne les avait avait pas traînés, lui et Scott, devant sa porte d'entrée.

Pas que Stiles ait de quelconques rancunes depuis l'âge de sept ans ou quoi que ce soit.

« Stiles, je pensais inviter Derek à dîner dimanche. » dit son père. C'était quelques jours après que Derek s'était présenté pour la première fois sur le porche de la maison.

« Amuse-toi bien. » répondit Stiles sans relever le nez de la feuille de calcul sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Laisse-moi reformuler : les fils qui vivent sans payer de loyer sous le toit de leurs parents après avoir été diplômés de la fac devraient préparer le dîner. » dit sèchement le shérif.

« Tu pourrais commander quelque chose. » répondit Stiles. « Et ce n'est que pour deux ans, ce n'est pas indéfini. C'est une période délicate… juste un arrangement fiscal pour le remboursement de mon prêt étudiant, tu te rappelles ? »

« La famille de Derek vit plus au nord maintenant. Il mange des Hot Pockets pour le déjeuner. »

Stilles tressaillit.

« Et parfois des burritos qui viennent de 7-Eleven », poursuivit son père sans relâche.

« Il va choper le _scorbut_. » gémit Stiles. « Très bien, très bien, invite-le pour dîner. C'est seulement parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas chercher de nouvel adjoint si celui-là s'effondre pour malnutrition. »

« Tu as un grand cœur. » répondit son père, et il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Ouais, ouais. » dit Stiles lui faisant signe de s'éloigner avec sa main et retournant sur le dossier de son client.

xxx

Partout où se rendit Stiles durant la semaine qui suivit, il n'y avait que des « Tu as rencontré l'adjoint Hale ? » C'était demandé avec des variations dans les tons de voix, allant d'exclamations appréciatives, à mon-Dieu-il-faut-absolument-que-tu-le-vois. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles contestait le fait que l'uniforme du député Hale lui allait incroyablement bien. Mais les uniformes bien ajustés ne compensaient pas le fait d'être un connard ; une maxime que Stiles essayait de suivre en échouant quatre-vingt pourcents du temps - même s'il maintenait que ce n'était pas sa faute si les mecs de l'équipe de rugby de la fac étaient si flexibles sexuellement.

L'adjoint Hale avait donné à Mme Perkins un avertissement et deux contraventions pour excès de vitesse, rien que cette semaine, et lorsqu'une cougar avait le bon filon, toutes les autres suivaient. Une aubaine pour Stiles ; il espérait que Beacon Hills deviendrait enfin digne d'intérêt.

Mais dimanche arriva bien assez tôt, et puisque son père quittait son poste juste avant le dîner, et que Derek prenait sa garde plus tard, Stiles put préparer le repas en toute tranquillité et même danser dans la cuisine. Alors, forcément, lorsque Stiles et les Spice Girls se mirent à demander ' _what you want, what you really really want'_ , ce dernier se retourna pour voir Derek le regarder depuis la porte de la cuisine comme le putain de mec flippant qu'il était.

« Oh mon Dieu, apprends à _frapper_. » déclara Stiles tout en essayant de savoir s'il pouvait mourir d'humiliation et sortir un plat du four en même temps.

« J'ai frappé. » répondit Derek, comme si c'était totalement rationnel. Ce qui ne l'était pas. Il était en avance d'au moins vingt minutes et Stiles voulait lui faire dégager son petit sourire narquois de son visage stupidement magnifique. « Tu n'as pas pu m'entendre avec la musique. »

Stiles ne pipa mot et sortit le plat du four, et whoah, Derek était déjà collé à lui, humant l'odeur de la cocotte par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça sent bon. » déclara Derek, même si a priori il semblait penser que la nourriture qui venait de sachets plastiques était parfaitement acceptable. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus que la cuisine de Stiles était incroyable ou quoi : il avait appris à cuisiner essentiellement sur YouTube lorsque sa mère était décédée. Bref, il avait nourri son père et lui durant plusieurs années maintenant, et même s'il ne gagnerait jamais de prix pour la présentation, personne n'avait jamais eu rien à redire sur sa cuisine. Ce soir, il avait préparé une variante d'un plat Tex-Mex qu'il avait perfectionné quand lui et Scott traversaient tous les deux une poussée de croissance importante, associée à une pratique presque quotidienne de la crosse. En gros, il avait cuisiné pour tout un régiment.

Il s'avérait que pour un régiment : oui,... mais pour Derek Hale : non.

Stiles avait resservi Derek une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et ensuite Derek avait passé le reste du dîner à faire semblant de ne pas vouloir décimer la fin du plat. Alors Stiles avait mis les restes dans une boîte hermétique en plastique et avait mis cette dernière dans les mains de Derek lorsqu'il était sur le pas de la porte au moment de partir.

« Il ne fallait pas. » déclara Derek, montrant clairement qu'il avait du savoir-vivre quelque part, mais ne gagnant aucun point car cela manquait d'actions persuasives.

« Je préfère que ce soit toi qui les manges plutôt que moi. » répondit Stiles. « J'ai le cul suffisamment rebondi comme ça. »

Derek le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

« Tu vas être en retard pour ta garde. » dit Stiles, et il le poussa en direction de sa voiture de patrouille.

xxx

Lorsque Stiles n'en pouvait plus de regarder constamment les mêmes quatre murs alors qu'il travaillait comme un fou sur ses contrats, il prenait le tout et partait pour aller se poser dans un café. C'était évidemment une chaîne de cafés nationale qui se la jouait branchouille mais peu importait ; cela le faisait sortir de la maison et il y avait du café. Parfois, quand il était bloqué dans son boulot, changer de décor pouvait vraiment faire des merveilles.

C'était donc l'un de ces moments-là ; Stiles tapait comme un fou sur son clavier et se shootait au café, se déconnectant totalement du reste du monde, à tel point qu'il sursauta comme un fou quand il réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière lui.

Derek était en uniforme et se pencha pour récupérer le gobelet de Stiles. Il le renifla une fois, fit tourner un peu le café, puis en prit une gorgée comme si c'était normal et pas totalement impoli, putain. C'était quoi ce bordel.

« Je pourrais avoir la peste, tu sais. » déclara Stiles, s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise pour regarder Derek debout à côté de lui.

« Tu ne l'as pas. » répondit Derek avec assurance, puis il prit une autre gorgée. « C'est vraiment mauvais. »

« Whoah, incroyable, mais tu sais quoi : si tu n'aimes pas, ne bois pas, et... oh attends ! C'est mon café, alors ne le bois pas de toute façon. » s'agaça Stiles.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire pour aujourd'hui. Tu ne pourras plus dormir ensuite. »

« Je dormirais très bien, parce que j'aurai terminé ce dossier et gagné plus en six heures que tu n'en gagnes en une semaine. » répondit Stiles, et il tapa violemment sur son clavier.

Derek, qui était manifestement un cinglé, s'appuya sur la table, un bras de chaque côté de Stiles, et il se pencha pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Son nez était à peu près derrière l'oreille de Stiles, ce qui n'était clairement pas correct parce que son souffle faisait remuer les cheveux de Stiles un petit peu, et lorsqu'il parlait, le son allait directement dans son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien que tu ne comprendrais. » répondit Stiles, et il continua résolument de taper. « Et puis, je travaille là. Tu n'es pas aussi censé bosser ? »

Il y eut un souffle d'air sur l'oreille de Stiles et il ne put empêcher le frisson qui le traversa. Stiles avait des oreilles extrêmement sensibles, ce qui n'était normalement pas un souci, mais qui n'était visiblement pas si pratique lorsque des adjoints de shérif expiraient un air chaud et lourd juste à côté. « Très bien. » dit Derek, paraissant amusé.

Il fallut environ dix minutes à Stiles pour réaliser que Derek avait volé son café en partant.

xxx

Derek commença à venir un bon paquet de fois à la maison Stilinski, bien que cela semblât être principalement lié à une série d'incidents étranges où les gens se faisaient attaquer par un animal encore non identifié. Bien sûr, le shérif et Derek s'asseyaient principalement à la table de la cuisine et parcouraient leurs dossiers sans donner de détails qui pouvaient arriver aux oreilles de Stiles… mais ce dernier n'était pas idiot, et il était capable de faire les connexions lui-même. Premièrement, les incidents semblaient assez réguliers, et Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir pendant qu'il travaillait : toutes les dates en question coïncidaient avec le cycle lunaire. Deuxièmement, il se tramait quelque chose de louche, parce qu'aucune des victimes ne pouvait donner une déclaration cohérente sur son attaque, ce qui laissait suggérer l'utilisation d'une sorte de drogue. Peut-être une secte ? Saut qu'il avait du mal à croire que M. Carson était dans une secte, car il écrivait toujours des lettres passionnées et bien argumentées au rédacteur en chef du journal local, et il s'extasiait sur tout.

Les attaques avaient commencé environ deux mois avant l'arrivée de Derek à Beacon Hills, et l'enquête avait été mise en suspens pour manque de nouvelles preuves. Cependant, Derek avait pris cela très au sérieux et avait posé des questions pertinentes lorsque le père de Stiles l'avait mis au courant. Stiles pensait que les questions étaient pertinentes, son père lui, avait l'air toujours un peu surpris que Derek soit si compétent dans son travail. Il fallait dire que le dernier adjoint en date n'avait pas été très doué et n'avait pas eu spécialement de compétences pour : résoudre des problèmes, savoir se sociabiliser, ou tout autre compétence en fait... Vraiment.

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent un nouveau soir, sur le palier de la porte, dans ce qui semblait devenir une tradition dont Stiles ne préférait pas parler – à savoir qu'il continuait de cuisiner pour au moins cinq personnes et donnait les restes à Derek à la condition tacite qu'aucun des deux n'en parlent.

« Stiles. » dit Derek, son souffle chaud faisant un peu de buée dans l'air froid extérieur. Il tenait un tupperware contre son torse qui contenait une quantité faramineuse de restes de lasagnes. « Reste chez toi ce soir. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Écoute. Je suis un mec super social et je ne tiens pas en place, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à faire à Beacon Hills. Je vais juste regarder des rediffusions de MythBusters avec mon père. »

« Okay. » répondit Derek, semblant satisfait. Il recula d'un pas, puis se retourna pour partir.

« C'est parce que c'est la pleine lune, c'est ça ? » laissa échapper Stiles.

Derek tourna sa tête et le regarda fixement, non sans intensité.

« Tu penses que je vais me faire bouffer par un coyote ? » demanda Stiles en plaisantant, sauf que la réaction de Derek l'inquiéta soudainement.

Ce dernier revint sous le porche, pénétrant dans l'espace de Stiles d'une manière vraiment rapide. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. « Reste ici. Promets-moi de rester. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te promettre quelque chose ? » demanda Stiles, puis il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres.

Derek ne le toucha même pas, mais il se tenait si près que cela devenait inconfortable. L'adjoint rompit le contact visuel pour se pencher encore plus près et grogner aux oreilles de ce dernier. « _Stiles_. »

« Très bien. » répondit rapidement ce dernier. « Je reste à la maison. Je promets. »

« Bien. » dit Derek, et il attendit que le châtain retourne à l'intérieur, et ferme la porte à clé avant de se diriger vers sa voiture de patrouille.

xxx

Le truc que Derek aurait dû savoir en parlant avec le père de Stiles, c'était que les promesses de ce dernier disant qu'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose, étaient l'assurance qu'il allait, au contraire, le faire. Ce n'était pas toujours fait exprès d'ailleurs.

Pour sa défense, Stiles alla juste au magasin du coin pour acheter des œufs, parce qu'en avoir une douzaine n'était visiblement pas suffisant en prévision du petit déjeuner du lendemain matin. Et prendre un autre paquet de bacon de dinde n'était également pas une mauvaise idée. Il s'attendait certainement à rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en chemin, parce qu'après tout, c'était Beacon Hills et c'était inévitable.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir un loup.

Au moins, il était sûr que c'était un loup et non pas un coyote. Les coyotes faisaient partie d'un projet de repeuplement dans la région que Stiles trouvait fascinant, mais la plupart d'entre eux portaient normalement un collier avec une puce électronique et ne venaient pas dire bonjour aux gens.

Cette chose-là tenait clairement à venir lui dire bonjour, vue la manière dont elle s'approchait de lui, serpentant à travers les buissons jusqu'à sa Jeep. Oh, bon Dieu. Et Stiles pensa que la bête avait probablement la rage, et qu'il allait se faire mordre par un loup enragé, et qu'il allait mourir, et que cela allait probablement faire reculer les efforts de conservation des loups dans le coin.

Et puis quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Le loup se rapprocha suffisamment puis renifla l'air autour de Stiles. Il fit ensuite plusieurs cercles autour de Stiles avant de laisser échapper un gémissement triste, et il retourna dans la forêt en trottinant. Stiles ne laissa pas tomber son sac de courses, mais il resta assis dans sa Jeep pendant dix minutes au moins, le temps que l'adrénaline redescende un peu. Il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, rangea ses courses, alors que son père s'était écroulé sur le canapé devant Colbert Report. Il ne voulut pas le réveiller pour lui parler de sa sensation de s'être retrouvé à la place de Steve Irwin, le chasseur de crocodiles - sans les crocodiles mais avec un loup.

Le lendemain matin, il sortit du lit à la hâte en entendant l'alarme du réveil de son père se déclencher. Il trébucha dans les escaliers alors qu'il portait un vieux T-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama qui avait le nom de son université écrit sur les fesses. Il avait à peine commencé à faire cuire le bacon de dinde que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit – son père avait totalement débloqué quelques semaines auparavant, parce qu'il avait donné un jeu de clés à Derek – et Derek entra. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, donnant à Stiles ce qui pouvait être décrit charitablement comme un sourire – si vous plissiez un peu les yeux et que vous étiez prêt à donner du crédit à ce qui était en fait un effort minimal.

« Bonjour. » dit Stiles, le cerveau toujours un peu déconnecté. Il bâilla et se gratta un peu le ventre avant d'aplatir le bacon avec une spatule.

« Bonjour. » répondit Derek, paraissant un peu fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais son uniforme était propre, sans pli, lui allant toujours merveilleusement bien.

Prendre le petit-déjeuner chez les Stilinski avant le boulot était quelque chose que Hale avait fait déjà plusieurs fois maintenant. C'était assez agréable et devenait un peu familier, à la lumière de l'aube qui pénétrait dans la cuisine. C'était pourquoi ce qui se passa ensuite fut particulièrement perturbant. Cela se passa vite, en à peine quelques secondes : Stiles enlevait le bacon du feu, réfléchissant à combien d'œufs brouillés il allait faire pour mettre dans les breakfast burritos, lorsque Derek le plaqua contre le comptoir et déclara rudement, « Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir hier soir. »

« Comment est-ce que tu- » commença Stiles et il s'arrêta de parler quand Derek posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ce qui était évidemment _bizarre_. Derek semblait être sur le point de trembler et ce fut si préoccupant que Stiles se retrouva à le saisir par les épaules. « Oui, mais, je veux dire, je suis juste allé au magasin, et il y avait ce loup mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait la rage - »

Derek fit un bruit de gorge qui sonna vraiment comme une putain de détresse. Stiles ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'était le problème, mais le brun était manifestement bouleversé et la dernière chose que Stiles voulait, c'était que les gens s'inquiètent pour lui. « Je vais bien. » murmura-t-il.

Derek, qui avait évité de toucher Stiles jusqu'à présent, saisit alors sa nuque et enfonça davantage son visage dans le creux de son cou, et – c'était toujours franchement bizarre et aussi un peu… - un peu…

Derek respira contre la peau de Stiles et ce dernier respira presque avec lui, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la langue du brun léchait le tendon de son cou. Lorsque le souffle de Stiles se coupa, haletant, Derek lui fit le suçon le plus malpropre et _mesquin_ qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et tout ce que Stiles put faire, c'était s'accrocher aux épaules de Derek et laisser échapper un faible bruit, parce que cela faisait un peu mal… mais de la meilleure des façons.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite, parce que Derek s'éloigna, et Stiles entendit son père commencer à descendre les escaliers, et merde merde merde… Il jeta un torchon par-dessus son épaule, espérant cacher le plus gros des dégâts. Derek le regardait toujours comme s'il voulait aller de l'autre côté de son cou, et putain,... Le truc c'était que Stiles l'aurait probablement laissé faire, et c'était totalement bizarre, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés et que Stiles avait juste laissé un adjoint de police le malmener dans sa cuisine.

Le père de Stiles ne dit rien, mais pour être honnête, ses pouvoirs d'investigation n'étaient pas très bons tant qu'il n'avait pas bu sa deuxième tasse de café.

xxx

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Stiles reste chez lui après le petit-déjeuner. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tenir en place sur sa chaise et s'il arrivait à bosser aujourd'hui, ce ne serait certainement pas dans la pièce où avait eu lieu la scène du crime. Ce qui était dommage, parce que Stiles aimait vraiment travailler sur la table de la cuisine. Mais il la délaissa pour aller au café, et remercia toutes les divinités météorologiques disponibles qu'il fasse assez froid pour qu'il puisse porter un foulard sans ressembler à un abruti.

Il réussit à travailler un peu, après avoir traîné sur Wikipedia et lu des trucs sur les loups. Cela avait permis de laisser son cerveau démêler un souci épineux de chiffrage, le temps de trouver une solution. Cela fonctionna, et Stiles triompha doublement ; il débloqua le truc sur lequel il planchait pour son travail, et il en apprit davantage sur les loups qui traînaient dans la forêt du coin. Rien de tout ce qu'il lut n'expliquait pourtant qu'un loup ait pu trottiner devant lui et Stiles était encore plus convaincu que la bête n'était pas enragée. Cela n'expliqua pas non plus l'attitude étrange de Derek, ni comment il avait su qu'il était sorti la veille alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas – et pour sa défense, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il rencontrerait un animal sauvage en allant à l'épicerie. Probablement que Derek était passé en voiture et avait vu sa Jeep sur le parking, ou peut-être que quelqu'un avait mentionné l'avoir vu. Stiles savait d'expérience qu'il y avait une tonne de ragots qui circulaient au poste de police, sous prétexte que les officiers gardaient un œil sur ce qu'il se passait en ville.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque Stiles partit du café pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : il était un peu effrayé. Tout en lui, lui disait qu'il devait rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse noir. Alors, bien sûr, sa Jeep – comme la vieille bête récalcitrante qu'elle était, mourra en chemin, sur le bord de la route. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, la nuit tombait un peu plus, et lorsqu'il appela son père, il tomba sur sa messagerie vocale. Eh merde. Son père avait ce truc du conseil du comté ce soir-là.

Stiles ouvrit le capot et regarda le moteur sans que cela n'aboutisse à rien. Il réalisait de manière soudaine et étrange qu'il ne pouvait appeler aucun de ses vieux amis pour venir le chercher, car plus aucun d'eux ne se trouvaient _ici_ , à Beacon Hills. Soudainement, une voiture de police se gara et Stiles soupira de soulagement.

Et puis, tout aussi rapidement, son cœur commença à s'emballer à nouveau, parce qu'évidemment : c'était Derek.

« Euh. Hey. » dit Stiles, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Batterie morte ? » demanda Derek, une lampe torche fermement serrée dans sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à quel point Derek avait l'air à l'aise avec sa main enroulée autour d'un bâton.

Stiles soupira lourdement et jeta un regard mauvais aux entrailles de la Jeep. « C'est probablement quelque chose de bien plus fatal que ça. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle tiendrait encore les deux prochaines années, mais je crois que je vais devoir investir dedans… et plus que ce qu'elle vaut. » Il frissonna un peu. Il avait fait frais avant que le soleil ne se couche, et maintenant il faisait carrément froid, et son écharpe de hipster ne le protégeait pas de grand-chose.

« Tu pourras appeler un remorqueur demain matin. » dit Derek. Il éclaira le moteur avec sa lampe torche, et son front, déjà perpétuellement plissé, se plissa davantage. « Je peux y jeter un œil si tu veux. »

« Tu t'y connais en voiture ? » demanda Stiles, sceptique.

La bouche de Derek eut un tic nerveux. « Le ranch de ma famille, dans le nord, est assez isolé. On fait beaucoup de choses par nous-mêmes quand on peut… Et j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de vieux tacots pourris que ma sœur Laura a ramené à la maison pour qu'on les répare. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas comme si le froid et serein adjoint Derek Hale était en train de s'ouvrir à lui, en lui donnant des anecdotes touchantes sur sa famille. Non, vraiment. C'était presque charmant.

Derek ferma le capot de la Jeep, puis, il n'invita pas vraiment Stiles à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture de police mais il l'y conduisit plutôt activement. Il monta ensuite le chauffage, ce dont Stiles fut reconnaissant. Ce dernier se retrouva à retirer son foulard au bout de quelque minutes.

Derek gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison Stilinski. « Tu aurais dû m'appeler quand ta voiture est tombée en panne. » dit Derek, regardant droit devant lui, fixant la porte d'entrée.

Stiles se retint de frotter le suçon qui devait être parfaitement visible pour Derek, et qui semblait palpiter légèrement. « Écoute. » déclara maladroitement Stiles. « Juste parce que tu es l'adjoint de mon père, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux t'appeler lorsque tu es en service pour me filer un coup de main si j'ai un souci. »

La main de Derek se resserra autour du volant et il se tourna pour regarder Stiles. « Je veux que tu m'appelles. » répondit-il.

Stiles humidifia ses lèvres. « Ouais. Okay. La prochaine fois que ma Jeep meurt, tu seras dans mes numéros d'urgence. Même si je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit totalement morte et pas juste en train de mourir lentement durant les prochaines semaines, donc… je ne pense pas que ça se produira de sitôt. »

Derek fit un bruit dans sa gorge que Stiles aurait pu classer dans la catégorie des grognements, et ses yeux... Bon sang, avaient-ils toujours été bleus comme ça ? La lumière se reflétait dans ses orbes de manière étrange. « Je te raccompagne à ta porte. » dit Derek et il coupa le moteur.

Ils étaient à moins de trois mètres du porche, mais Stiles avait grandi autour de flics et avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'opposer lorsque ces derniers l'escortaient. Il avait été, durant une bonne partie de son enfance, traîné par la peau du cou par bon nombre d'officiers. Pour sa défense, Stiles avait été un enfant curieux, et en tant que tel, si vous le laissiez dans un poste de police en lui demandant de s'occuper seul, il ne fallait pas être surpris ensuite s'il décidait d'aller explorer les lieux et se retrouvait devant la morgue à parler à ce gars qui mangeait toujours des Cheetos.

Stiles sortit ses clés de sa poche et s'arrêta, la main sur la porte. « Je voulais te dire, » dit-il, parce que Derek pensait probablement que cela faisait partie de son travail, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que cela avait été quand même sympa de sa part de l'avoir ramené. « merci pour le trajet. »

Derek ne dit rien ; il n'acquiesça même pas pour donner un quelconque signe de sympathie. À la place, il se pencha un peu en avant, et inspira par le nez. Stiles se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne sentait pas comme les scones qui étaient préparés au café, avant que Derek ne le presse contre la porte et ne passe son nez le long de sa mâchoire. Il expira de l'air chaud contre le monstrueux suçon dans le cou de Stiles.

« Hm. » parvint à dire ce dernier, parce que c'était en quelque sorte hot et extrêmement bizarre en même temps. Et ce n'était probablement pas normal de devenir dur pendant qu'un mec vous _reniflait_ , - qu'est-ce que c'était que ça d'ailleurs ? Il irait faire une recherche Google là-dessus, lorsque Derek ne serait plus occupé à tenir ses hanches et, oh mon Dieu, à déplacer son visage de l'autre côté de son cou… Et bon sang. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés et Stiles pouvait dire qu'avoir eu un suçon était un putain de truc de cinglé résultant d'un manque de sommeil sous le coup de l'adrénaline, mais deux, c'était définitivement… définitivement…

Stiles fit un bruit de miaulement, tout sauf viril, lorsque Derek érafla ses dents contre son cou. Et Derek dut aimer ce son, - il dut vraiment l'aimer, parce qu'il grogna en retour et mit une jambe entre les cuisses de Stiles, et oh mon Dieu, il n'y avait plus rien pour cacher à quel point Stiles était excité maintenant. Pas que cela sembla embêter Derek, parce qu'il frotta sa cuisse plus haut et lécha la peau de Stiles. Ce ne fut que lorsque Stiles réalisa qu'il avait resserré ses doigts sur le badge Beacon Hills Police de la chemise de Derek qu'il réalisa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, sur le porche du shérif. « Derek. » gémit-il. « Allez, tu vas devoir t'arrêter toi-même pour… quelque chose, pour comportement obscène. C'est ce que c'est, non ? »

Derek ne recula pas immédiatement, mais il arrêta de s'attaquer au cou de Stiles et retira sa jambe pour que ce dernier ne chevauche plus sa cuisse. Sa respiration s'équilibra et il se recula suffisamment pour regarder le visage de Stiles. Il avait l'air, eh bien, il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'il venait de faire ça, mais pour être honnête, Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'il venait de faire non plus.

Oh mon Dieu, pitié, Stiles espérait réellement ne pas être le premier mec à faire sortir du placard Derek Hale. Il en avait terminé avec ce genre de chose depuis son premier semestre à la fac, et n'avait aucune envie de se replonger là-dedans. Stiles pensa que c'était le signal pour qu'il rentre chez lui et laisse le malaise extrême commencer - ou continuer- à l'envahir. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra alors que Derek déclara, « Je pensais ce que je disais. Je veux que tu m'appelles. »

« Ouais. » dit Stiles et il déglutit. « Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Derek le fixa durant quelques instants, puis partit sans rien dire de plus.

xxx

Google ne fut pas très utile. Au début, Stiles fut encouragé par le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cherché la requête, « qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand un mec vous renifle ? », mais les réponses étaient toutes terribles, principalement en rapport avec du shampoing, et pour le reste, c'était des trucs que Stiles ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, merci bien.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Stiles se réveilla et il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser que son père n'avait pas laissé la télévision allumée : c'était un chien qui hurlait dehors. Il se frotta les yeux et alla à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder. La lune était encore nouvelle mais il y avait suffisamment de pollution lumineuse pour qu'il puisse distinguer une forme aux abords de leur propriété.

Ce n'était pas un chien, ni un coyote. C'était un loup, et il hurlait dans la nuit, et on aurait dit qu'il fixait directement la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Le cœur de Stiles tambourina dans sa poitrine, et il tâtonna sa table de nuit pour récupérer son téléphone, se demandant seulement ce qu'il allait faire. Appeler le service de contrôle des animaux ? Le vieux vétérinaire qu'il connaissait ?

Son pouce plana au-dessus du nom de Derek dans sa liste de contacts. Il était répertorié sous « Adjoint Hale » - il s'agissait probablement de son numéro de téléphone professionnel et on était en plein milieu de la nuit et puis… - et puis il y avait un loup dehors. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas de raison de flipper. Juste parce que son père travaillait cette nuit et qu'il était seul chez lui, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de paniquer.

Pour finir, il retourna au lit, son téléphone toujours serré dans sa main, et regarda le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, il appela un remorqueur, et se demanda s'il devait mettre sa Jeep dans le garage ou la laisser dans l'allée. Cela allait gêner son père dans les deux cas, alors il songea à la laisser sur le gazon, sur le côté de la maison, à condition que le sol n'y soit pas trop boueux.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, il trouva un cadavre sur les marches menant au porche.

Il fit un bruit étranglé, claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Il prit son téléphone de ses doigts tremblant et ne dit même pas bonjour, il babilla juste, « Oh mon Dieu, Derek, il y a une personne morte sous mon porche, genre, la moitié d'une personne morte, je crois qu'il n'y a même pas de jambes, _Derek_ \- »

« Stiles. » dit Derek, d'une voix était calme et contrôlée que Stiles savait être propre aux officiers de police. « Est-ce que tu es à l'intérieur de la maison ? »

« Oui. » répondit Stiles, la voix toujours tremblante, parce que c'était beaucoup de sang, des yeux morts vitreux et oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il avait été sur le porche toute la nuit ?

« Stiles, je veux que tu verrouilles la porte et que tu restes _où tu es_. » dit-il. « J'arrive. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit Stiles, frottant faiblement son visage. « Je pense que je vais vomir. »

« J'ai besoin que tu respires profondément. » dit Derek. « Je suis en route, d'accord ? Je te mets sur haut-parleur, et tu vas me parler jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

« Te parler. » répéta Stiles d'une voix blanche. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, son dos contre la porte d'entrée, comme si cela aiderait à la garder bien fermée, comme si cela changerait le fait qu'il y avait une moitié de cadavre à moins de trois mètres de lui. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir mis là. Avait-il été démembré avant d'y avoir été laissé, ou - ?

« Stiles, je t'ai dit de parler, pas d'hyperventiler. » dit Derek.

« Je n'arrive à penser à rien ! » protesta misérablement Stiles. « Je sais, je sais, d'habitude, je ne la ferme jamais, mais d'habitude il n'y a pas de cadavre sur mon porche. »

Derek resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis dit, « Parle-moi de la crosse. »

Stiles resta abasourdi. « Quoi ? »

« La crosse. Tu y jouais au lycée, non ? »

« Hein ? Ouais, je veux dire, je suppose. Je n'étais pas spécialement bon. J'étais tout de même meilleur que mon ami Scott, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose car il est fortement asthmatique. J'étais un peu maladroit au lycée, pas vraiment doué pour les trucs qui nécessitaient de la coordination physique. »

« Mais tu aimais ça. » répliqua Derek.

« Hm, ouais ? Je veux dire, ça m'aidait en quelque sorte à me dépenser. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais mon TDAH était genre six milliards de fois pire quand j'étais au lycée et courir m'a aidé un peu à me concentrer. Enfin, ça et beaucoup d'Adderall. »

Il entendit Derek souffler après cela. « Il y a une photo de toi dans ton uniforme dans l'entrée. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser. »

Stiles leva les yeux et put voir la photo de lui d'où il était assis. Ses cheveux étaient rasés courts à cette époque, et il souriait follement à l'appareil photo. Son père avait pris ce cliché la nuit où Stiles avait joué pour la première fois un match - autre que sur le banc de touche. À cette époque, ils étaient encore totalement brisés, suite au trou béant laissé dans leur vie par la mort de sa mère,... Et cette photo représentait un des rares moments lumineux. C'était un de ces moments dont Stiles pouvait se souvenir en se disant qu'il avait vraiment été heureux.

Mais penser à sa mère ne fit que le ramener à son problème actuel, celui qui se trouvait sur le porche. « Dis-moi que tu es bientôt là. » dit Stiles de manière plaintive.

« J'arrive dans ta rue. Il y a un autre officier derrière moi. Reste où tu es Stiles. »

« Okay. » répondit ce dernier, serrant encore plus le téléphone. « Okay. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent remplies de sirènes et de lumières clignotantes, et Derek déclara à travers la porte, « Allez Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu recules pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte, okay ? »

Stiles se hissa sur ses pieds, sans savoir comment, défit la serrure, puis Derek ouvrit doucement la porte, bloquant la vue vers le porche. Il enroula ses bras autour de Stiles et guida son visage dans son épaule, puis chuchota, « Tout vas bien. Tu vas bien. »

Stiles cacha simplement son visage contre l'uniforme de Derek et ils restèrent là, dans l'entrée, Derek le tenant fermement et Stiles ne sachant pas pourquoi il tremblait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, seulement, cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix paniquée de son père appeler son nom.

xxx

Stiles tremblait encore un peu quand Derek le conduisit vers la porte arrière et le mit dans le véhicule de police. Sur les instructions de son père, Derek l'emmena au poste pour prendre sa déposition, même si Stiles savait que c'était surtout une manière de le faire sortir de la maison afin qu'ils puissent sécuriser la scène.

Le bureau de Derek était complètement impeccable pour un bureau de flic – en comparaison, le bureau du shérif ressemblait toujours à un ouragan de paperasse. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Derek n'avait pas des dossiers et de la paperasse, mais ils étaient bien organisés, et sa plaque 'adjoint Hale' était propre et dénuée de poussière.

Derek fit doucement s'asseoir Stiles sur la chaise à côté de son bureau et dit, « Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je… quoi? » Stiles cligna des yeux en le regardant.

« De l'eau, pas du café. » dit Derek de manière vive, et il revint avec une tasse qu'il posa dans les mains de Stiles. « Bois. »

« J'ai besoin de café. » répondit Stiles, mais il but quand même un peu d'eau. « Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Derek, et cela prit une seconde à Stiles pour réaliser que oui, son cou était nu et que Derek le regardait. Derek croisa alors ses yeux et il eut l'air de se sentir… Eh bien, un peu coupable.

« Pas à cause de ça ! » s'empressa de dire Stiles. « Je veux dire, pas à cause de ce que tu as… ce que tu… Je me suis fait réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Je pensais que c'était un chien qui hurlait ? Mais je suis presque sûr que c'était un loup. »

« _Quoi_. » déclara Derek d'un ton plat.

« Je ne sais pas si c'était le même que l'autre soir, … mais peut-être, je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de loups à Beacon Hills de toute façon ? » demanda Stiles, bien conscient qu'il babillait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser.

« Pas vraiment. » dit Derek sombrement, et l'air _énervé_. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« Sérieusement ? » répondit Stiles. « Le loup était dehors, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Et puis il était au moins deux heures du matin, tu ne dormais pas ou quoi ? »

« J'aurais répondu, peu importe l'heure. » dit Derek, l'air vraiment, vraiment sérieux.

Stiles savait que sa bouche était ouverte, et qu'il aurait dû la fermer, mais ce n'était… ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin à dire, surtout pas à lui. « Parce que tu es officier de police ? » se hasarda-t-il.

Derek le fixa. « Non. » dit-il lentement. « Parce que c'est toi. »

Stiles prit une longue minute pour analyser ces mots, et se ménager un peu ; il avait déjà eu une longue matinée mouvementée. « Oh mon Dieu. » dit-il, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque. « Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Derek fit un faible bruit de frustration totale.

« Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé ! » protesta Stiles, dans un murmure pressant.

Derek ferma ses yeux un instant, puis dit, « Je vais prendre ta déclaration maintenant. Et quand on ne sera plus sur mon lieu de travail, je me rattraperai. »

« Vraiment ? » s'émerveilla Stiles.

« Je me rattraperai beaucoup. » lui promit Derek, et le regard avec lequel il le fixait, le fit déglutir. « Maintenant, reprends depuis le début. »

xxx

En début d'après-midi, Stiles tanguait presque d'épuisement, à la fois à cause de la nuit de sommeil terrible qu'il avait eue et des évènements de la matinée.

« Tu ne peux pas encore rentrer chez toi. » dit Derek, semblant presque désolé. « Je peux te ramener chez moi. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« Pour que tu dormes. » précisa Derek avec raideur. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Stiles se sentit toujours un peu désorienté par la conception qu'avait Derek de sortir avec quelqu'un, et il était presque tenté de demander si le ranch des Hale n'était pas en fait une couverture pour un lieu de culte étrange. Mais sa curiosité de découvrir la vieille maison familiale de Derek, sans mentionner son envie très claire de coucher avec lui à un moment donné, l'emporta. Il garda sa bouche fermée et hocha la tête avec obéissance.

La maison des Hale était en retrait dans les bois, sur un grand terrain. La maison en elle-même était bien plus grande que Stiles ne l'avait imaginée. Lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte, Stiles fut agréablement surpris de voir à quel point l'intérieur était clair et engageant, compte tenu de l'âge de la maison.

« Par ici. » dit Derek, et il le conduisit dans un couloir. « Je n'occupe que le rez-de-chaussée. J'ai fermé les étages et le sous-sol. Ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine de chauffer toute la maison juste pour moi. »

« Je comprends. » dit Stiles. Ils passèrent devant une grande salle familiale vers la gauche, juste avant que Derek ne s'arrête devant une chambre plus modeste dans laquelle il dormait clairement – les uniformes dans l'armoire ouverte étaient une indication.

Derek se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit une chemise puis la lança à Stiles. Elle était usée et douce et portait le nom de l'académie de police du comté. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais te changer, mettre quelque chose d'autre pour dormir. » dit Derek après un moment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles refuse.

« Merci. » répondit Stiles, puis il retira rapidement son haut – qui était un peu nauséabond après qu'il ait totalement transpiré de peur dedans – et enfila la chemise de Derek.

Le lit du brun était recouverte d'une courtepointe en patchwork, une sacré couverture démodée faite à la main, du genre qui se transmettait au sein d'une famille. Il y en avait une sur le canapé des Stilinski qui était miteuse et s'effilochait totalement, mais Stiles ne s'en débarrasserai jamais, car elle était chaude et qu'elle était baignée de souvenirs de son enfance. Stiles se sentit un peu maladroit en grimpant dans le lit de Derek sans Derek, mais les draps étaient doux et son épuisement sembla le frapper dès qu'il se mit dans une position confortable. « Est-ce que tu vas me border ? » demanda-t-il à Derek.

Il pensait que Derek allait le regarder d'un air blasé, mais à la place, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ajusta la couverture autour de ses épaules. C'était… inattendu, et agréable, et quelque chose d'autre qui fit que Stiles se sentit bien ; le creux de son ventre se réchauffa. Et puis, Derek se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. C'était lent et d'une douceur déchirante, comme si Derek voulait prendre tout le temps du monde pour embrasser Stiles, pour savourer le fait de l'embrasser. Et quand il rompit le baiser, il frotta doucement son nez contre la gorge de Stiles, par-dessus l'un de ses énormes suçons. « Dors. » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent déjà. « Tu restes là, hein ? Tu ne pars pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je serai ici. Endors-toi. »

Et Stiles s'endormit.

xxx

Stiles se réveilla avec l'odeur des œufs en train de frire, et se frotta le nez contre l'oreiller sous sa joue. Quand il respira, cela sentait comme Derek.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il se souvint que si cela sentait comme Derek, c'était parce qu'il était dans son lit, portant sa chemise, et whoah, le soleil était déjà couché. Il avait dû dormir tout l'après-midi. Quand il se rendit à la cuisine, Derek portait son pantalon d'uniforme et un maillot de corps, et tenait une poêle avec une spatule.

« Hm. Salut. » dit Stiles. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu de lendemain de nuit où il ne s'était rien passé. Et quand il avait fait des lendemains de nuits où il s'était passé quelque chose, il ne s'était jamais réveillé en voyant le mec en question dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose.

Derek sembla éviter étroitement de brûler lesdits œufs, ce qui signifiait que le jaune allait être beaucoup trop cuit au goût de Stiles, mais il survivrait. Il y avait également un seul toast dans une assiette sur le comptoir. Stiles se demanda morbidement si cela représentait l'ensemble du contenu du frigo de Derek, ce qui – compte tenu de l'appétit de Derek lorsque Stiles cuisinait – était probable.

« Ton père a appelé pendant que tu dormais. » dit Derek, répartissant les œufs entre une assiette vide et l'assiette où se trouvait le morceau-de-pain-grillé-solitaire, puis il poussa cette dernière en direction de Stiles. « Je dois retourner au poste un moment. Tu veux m'accompagner durant mon service ? »

Le cœur de Stiles flotta dans sa poitrine, ce qui n'était pas un sentiment qu'il aurait pensé avoir un jour en ayant obtenu ce qui devait être le dernier morceau de pain dans les placards de Derek. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le tremper dans son jaune d'œuf – Derek avait vraiment totalement frit cet œuf. « Bien sûr. » dit-il, et il en prit une bouchée. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

Au poste de police, ils virent le shérif ; il était à sept sur dix sur l'échelle d'avoir une tête de déterrée. « Stiles. » déclara-t-il, posant les dossiers qu'il tenait pour tirer son fils à lui et il serrer fort avant de le relâcher. « Écoute, le médecin légiste a estimé que c'était une attaque animale, mais on ne peut pas retourner à la maison ce soir. Je dois rester ici, et coordonner les choses avec le shérif de Culver Point. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un chez qui tu peux aller cette nuit ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Je pourrais peut-être demander à Mme McCall. » dit-il. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue depuis le lycée, bien qu'à l'époque, elle aurait eu de bonnes raisons de vouloir déclarer Stiles comme fiscalement rattaché à son foyer.

Le shérif regarda Derek. « Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais Stiles pourrait-il rester avec toi cette nuit ? »

Derek fit probablement la poker face la plus impressionnante de l'univers – sérieusement, Stiles devrait l'emmener à Las Vegas. « Pas de problème. J'ai de la place. »

Son père eut l'air vraiment soulagé, ce qui aurait été différent s'il voyait le cou de Stiles sous son écharpe et le sweat à capuche qu'il avait emprunté, et qu'il découvrait qui en était le responsable.

Stiles obligea plus ou moins Derek à s'arrêter à l'épicerie sur le chemin du retour pour qu'il puisse acheter de la vraie nourriture à mettre dans le probable-frigo-vide de Derek.

« Est-ce que tu vas faire des boulettes de viande ? » demanda Derek à la caisse, avec une sorte d'espoir pathétique.

« _Oui_. » répondit Stiles, et il ne se battit pas vraiment avec Derek lorsque ce dernier le poussa doucement pour pouvoir payer.

Derek mangea une tonne de pâtes et un nombre vraiment étonnant de boulettes de viande – qui étaient, sans mentir, totalement délicieuses – puis ils se posèrent devant la vieille télé de la maison. Elle avait probablement été à la pointe de la technologie quinze ans auparavant, mais ce n'était maintenant qu'un énorme monstre qui n'avait même pas la HD.

« On peut à peine voir le palet. » se plaignit Stiles alors qu'ils regardaient le ballet hypnotique des joueurs de hockey montant et descendant sur la glace.

Derek l'avait mis tout contre lui, et sérieusement, ce mec était une vraie bouillotte. « Peut-être pas avec tes yeux. » déclara-t-il de sa voix basse, dans un grondement apaisant.

« Est-ce que tu dis que j'ai des yeux tout pourris ? C'est ça ? » souffla Stiles.

« J'aime tes yeux. » répondit Derek, et de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait sonné vraiment comme une déclaration, mais Derek continuait de l'encercler et de regarder le match.

À la fin de la première période, Stiles rassembla enfin tout son courage et dit, « Tu m'as fait une promesse tout à l'heure, tu sais. »

Derek se tendit à ses côtés, et Stiles pensa que, peut-être, il s'était trompé. Qu'il avait peut-être cassé ce qu'il y avait entre eux en osant en parler, mais Derek se contenta de tourner son visage vers lui, de se pencher sur ses cheveux et d'inhaler brusquement.

Peut-être que Stiles était conditionné à ce genre de réponse, mais il sentit son visage le chauffer, et quand Derek frotta sa bouche sur la courbe de son oreille, ne l'embrassant même pas vraiment, traînant simplement ses lèvres jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de son oreille, il put entendre le hoquet dans sa propre respiration. Il attendait que Derek fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sa peau était terriblement sensible et lorsque Derek lécha doucement l'endroit sous son oreille puis suça son lobe, le mordillant entre ses dents, Stiles fit un bruit fort, désespéré, et inclina la tête pour donner à Derek un accès à tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulut souligner que ce n'était toujours pas un baiser, toujours pas ce que Derek avait promis, mais il ne pouvait pas _penser_ alors que Derek recommençait à jouer avec les suçons sur son cou, dézippant le sweat à capuche qu'il lui avait emprunté. Il retira le tissu gênant de façon à pouvoir lécher sa peau, et le humer à nouveau, mais Stiles ne s'en souciait même plus. Il attrapa juste l'épaule de Derek d'une main et le tira vers le bas, le tira sur lui. Et le brun sembla approuver la manœuvre, totalement, les installant mieux pour que les cuisses de Stiles soient de part et d'autre de ses hanches, et whoah, ses yeux redevinrent légèrement bleutés à la lumière de la télévision. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose...

Derek embrassa finalement Stiles et les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent, parce que cela… cela nécessitait sa complète attention et Dieu merci, son TDAH ne se manifesta pas en cet instant, parce que pour une fois, son cerveau était en accord parfait avec tout. La seule chose sur laquelle Stiles devait se concentrer était la pression chaude des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, le glissement de la langue de Derek dans sa bouche, les petits grognements subvocaux que ce dernier faisait comme s'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que tout ça. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus que Derek voulait. Et, oh mon Dieu, Stiles aurait pu être tenté d'accepter, sauf que Derek fit rouler ses hanches légèrement contre lui, et… _Oh_.

Stiles venait juste de passer une main dans le dos de Derek, sous sa chemise, lorsque ce dernier arrêta brusquement le baiser et enfonça son visage à nouveau dans son épaule, ce qui était… Okay, peut-être que la fixation de Derek sur les cous était un truc totalement fétichiste, mais peu importait, c'était inoffensif et ce n'était pas comme si Stiles n'appréciait pas cela. « Tu peux. » dit Stiles, haletant un peu pour respirer, puis il décida d'être davantage encourageant. « J'aime ça. J'ai envie que tu le fasses. »

Il put sentir Derek _frémir_ contre lui, mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Il resta juste là, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration ait ralenti et revienne presque à la normale. Puis, Derek s'assit et regarda Stiles avec une expression étrange sur le visage, avant de l'inciter horriblement à s'allonger avec lui sur le canapé. Derek était derrière Stiles, et ils faisaient face à la télévision.

Okay. Peut-être que Derek était vraiment, vraiment, à fond sur le hockey et ne voulait pas manquer la deuxième période.

Stiles commença à s'endormir durant le temps additionnel, et Derek les installa dans sa chambre. Avant que Stiles ne puisse se sentir coupable de prendre le lit de Derek, ce dernier se glissa à ses côtés. Stiles eut l'impression qu'enfin, enfin… il voyait où tout cela allait. Mais il avait tort, encore, parce que Derek se mit contre lui, en cuillère, les genoux serrés derrière lui, et un bras enroulant sa taille. Stiles imaginait qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'endormir suite à la longue sieste qu'il avait faite durant l'après-midi, et en ayant Derek enroulé comme ça autour de lui, mais il se trompa là-dessus également.

xxx

Le père de Stiles et Derek refusèrent tous les deux de parler de l'affaire avec lui, même quand il souligna qu'en tant que personne ayant trouvée la moitié du corps sur le porche, il devrait justement être la personne la plus adéquate avec qui en parler.

« C'est pourquoi Derek a pris ta déclaration. » répondit le shérif avec un soupir. « Stiles, laisse le travail de la police à la vraie police. »

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'ils ne parlaient pas de l'affaire, Stiles remarqua une synchronicité assez inhabituelle dans les plannings de la police de Beacon Hills. À savoir que son père et Derek n'étaient jamais en service en même temps, et que Derek semblait passer toutes ses heures de repos avec sa personne. Des heures qui incluaient beaucoup de pelotage et de pseudos-préliminaires, mais zéro orgasme, ce qui faisait vraiment reconsidérer à Stiles cette histoire de secte bizarre à laquelle adhéreraient les Hale.

« Je vais m'occuper de ta Jeep aujourd'hui. » dit Derek contre les lèvres de Stiles.

« Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une métaphore. » dit Stiles, enserrant plus fortement les épaules de Derek.

Il sentit le sourire de Derek contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore un peu plus. Cela devint assez chaud jusqu'à ce que Derek ne l'interrompe et reprenne son souffle, son front appuyé contre le cou du châtain.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une métaphore, mais si Stiles avait réalisé que Derek s'occupant de sa Jeep voulait dire le voir en jean et en marcel, il aurait peut-être accepté plus tôt. C'était tellement, tellement, risqué, parce qu'il voulait déjà tout le temps lui sauter dessus, et maintenant il était aux premières loges pour voir le cul de Derek alors que ce dernier se penchait pour vérifier le moteur. Il pouvait voir les lignes tourbillonnantes d'un tatouage entre ses omoplates et…

Derek le regarda un peu impatiemment, le coin de sa bouche relevé dans un sourire amusé.

« Tu disais quelque chose ? » demanda Stiles, totalement hébété.

« Peux-tu me passer la clé à douille ? » demanda Derek, répétant visiblement sa phrase.

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle dans ta main, Stiles. » dit patiemment Derek, et ouais, il était définitivement amusé. Stiles s'étouffa dans sa frustration sexuelle tandis que Derek faisait des choses mystérieuses avec les entrailles de sa Jeep. Quand il lui demanda d'aller la démarrer, la voiture reprit vie en ronronnant docilement.

« Mon héros. » dit Stiles, les sourcils haussés de surprise.

Derek avait quelques taches d'huile noire sur sa peau, et son débardeur n'était guère mieux, mais il souriait et avait l'air content de lui. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire en retour.

xxx

Scott était apparemment de retour en ville pour le week-end, ou du moins, Stiles le déduisit du message qu'il reçut exigeant sa présence, muni de son gant et de son bâton de crosse pour faire un match amical. Pour Stiles, il faisait un peu trop froid dehors pour y jouer seulement pour le fun, mais peu importait – il supposerait qu'en courant, ça irait.

Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'ils se rencontrent après la tombée de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas comme si le terrain n'était pas assez bien éclairé. Toutefois, il envoya un message à Derek pour lui faire savoir où il allait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient prévu des trucs mais il ne voulait pas que Derek arrive chez lui pour découvrir que Stiles n'était pas là.

« Mec ! » le salua Scott quand il arriva sur le terrain, puis il le prit dans ses bras. « Est-ce que ça va ? Ma mère m'a dit que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé chez toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules, se sentant mal à l'aise d'une manière dont il n'avait pas l'habitude avec Scott. « Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu envoies par message, tu vois ? » répondit-il.

« Ouais, j'imagine. » dit Scott, et il laissa tomber facilement. Stiles essaya de comprendre si cela l'avait dérangé, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps car tout le monde se prépara à jouer.

Le match fut vraiment fun – ils ne traînaient pas tous ensemble, avec les autres joueurs, mais ils passèrent un bon moment et Stiles se sentit vraiment à l'aise et bien. Peut-être aurait-il dû envisager de faire quelque chose de similaire bien avant. Il réalisa que depuis qu'il était rentré chez son père, avant de rencontrer Derek, il avait été assez seul. Beacon Hills était cet endroit où il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place parfois – enfin, il s'y sentait encore moins à sa place qu'avant.

Il leva les yeux en plein milieu du match, sans raison particulière, et vit que Derek était assis sur le côté, les regardant jouer. Il lui fit un petit signe quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais ensuite il se fit presque rentrer dedans par un lycéen chétif et il décida de faire un peu plus attention.

« Ce n'est pas l'adjoint Hale ? » demanda un autre lycéen après le match, moins chétif mais tragiquement plus petit. Il avait l'air totalement nerveux.

« Ouais, donc n'ouvre pas ta bouteille de rhum fait maison ou tout autre truc du genre que tu aurais dans ton sac. » répondit Stiles.

Le lycéen écarquilla encore plus les yeux. « Comment tu sais ? »

Stiles n'était pas sûr, mais il eut l'impression de voir Derek éclater de rire à quelque chose ; sûrement un truc drôle sur son téléphone.

Il ramassa le sweat à capuche qu'il avait enlevé au bout d'à peine dix minutes de jeu, et trotta jusqu'à l'endroit où Derek attendait, les mains dans les poches. Le brun était toujours en uniforme, avec sa veste d'adjoint. « On garde un œil sur les hooligans, hein ? » demanda Stiles.

La bouche de Derek se transforma en un sourire, et il tendit la main pour brosser un doigt le long du cou de Stiles, là où la sueur avait déjà séchée. « Quelqu'un doit bien le faire. Où es-tu garé ? »

Stiles le conduisit vers le terrain au bord de la route, où il s'était garé, sachant que Derek allait insister pour le voir monter dans sa Jeep et le suivre ensuite jusqu'à chez lui. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient de la voiture de Stiles, plus Derek semblait devenir étrange. Il le collait de près, le cognant presque, et il avait l'air totalement nerveux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Stiles, et Derek lui _grogna_ dessus. La bouche de Stiles se ferma.

Et ensuite, juste comme ça, le loup était de retour, mais la différence était que Stiles n'était pas seul cette fois : il était avec Derek, et au moins ce dernier avait une arme au cas où le loup serait enragé après tout. « Oh mon Dieu, okay, c'est le même loup. » déclara Stiles dans un murmure rapide.

« Je sais. » répondit Derek – grondant, vraiment. « Laisse-moi être très clair : tu empiètes un territoire. »

Le loup fit quelques aller-retour, les regardant toujours, et - « Derek, est-ce que tu parles à un animal sauvage ? » demanda Stiles avec attention. Quand il osa détacher les yeux du loup pendant une seconde pour regarder Derek, sa respiration se coupa totalement.

Derek ressemblait un peu aux vampires dans Buffy, non seulement son visage était déformé mais, bon Dieu, il avait aussi les yeux super brillants et bleus et des dents _méga_ acérées, et oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. « Tu es sur le territoire de la meute Hale, et tu n'as plus été le bienvenu dès l'instant où tu as fait du mal à un humain. » déclara Derek avec une autorité certaine. « Pars ce soir, ou je te livrerais aux chasseurs. Ton choix. »

Le loup s'assit sur son arrière-train et fit un hurlement ; cela ressemblait à une provocation plus que toute autre chose.

« Ou nous pouvons opter pour l'option trois, qui consiste à ce que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents. » déclara Derek. « Je ne préférerais pas, mais plus tu restes, plus cela risque d'arriver. »

Stiles retint simplement son souffle, attendant, et ce fut à ce moment-là que toute cette situation de merde devint clairement plus flippante, parce que Derek _enleva ses vêtements_ , putain de bordel de… Il était en train de se déshabiller, juste là, et -

Stiles fixa le large loup noir, et songea sérieusement à hyperventiler.

xxx

Parce que son père lui avait instillé une certaine mesure d'auto-préservation, Stiles ne resta pas dans le chemin lorsque Derek sauta sur l'autre loup. Il y eut beaucoup de grognements, de griffes, de morsures, et oh mon Dieu, de _sang_. Mais le pelage de l'autre loup était plus pâle, et le sang semblait être le sien. Avant que Stiles ne le réalise, le loup se mit en position de soumission et, okay, Stiles était inquiet que Derek exécute ses menaces, même si apparemment M. Le Loup Pâle avait attaqué plusieurs personnes et démembré un joggeur avant de faire un délit de fuite. Stiles n'aurait pas dû être aussi compatissant, mais sincèrement, c'était quand même un animal devant lui et il ne supportait pas de voir des animaux souffrir.

Mais le loup pâle gémit, et Derek recula, lui permettant de partir en boitant. Derek se tourna alors pour faire face à Stiles, avant de trottiner vers sa pile de vêtements et d'un coup, en un battement de cil, il n'était plus un loup mais juste un humain ordinaire remettant un uniforme de police.

« Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas posé les bonnes questions à Google. » déclara finalement Stiles. C'était ennuyeux, sincèrement ; vous pensiez que vos compétences en recherche d'informations étaient excellentes, vous étiez fier de votre capacité à analyser les choses, et en fait, vous réalisez que vous étiez complètement passé à côté du fait que votre petit ami sexy était un loup-garou.

Derek inclina un peu la tête sur le côté ; un geste qui rappela extrêmement à Stiles sa forme de loup. « Pourquoi es-tu resté ? N'importe qui d'autre serait monté dans sa voiture et serait parti. »

Stiles renifla. « Je pense qu'on a établi que je n'étais pas n'importe qui. »

Derek plissa ses yeux. « Ton rythme cardiaque est assez stable. Je m'attendais à ce que tu - »

« Tu peux entendre mon rythme cardiaque d'ici ? » demanda Stiles. « Whoah, okay, intéressant. Attends, pourquoi t'es flic à Beacon Hills, tu pourrais être un super combattant du crime, sincèrement, c'est du gâchis que tu sois ici. »

Ce fut au tour de Derek de renifler. « Le but, c'est de ne pas se faire remarquer, Stiles. Ce qui est l'opposé de ce que faisait cet abruti. »

« Hm. » répondit Stiles. « Très bien. Attends, quoi ? T'essayais d'être discret ? Parce que les marques de tes dents, c'est à l'opposé de la discrétion quand même. Sérieusement, tu dois les faire sous mon col ou je serai condamné à porter une saleté d'écharpe d'hipster pour toujours, et vraiment, je ne suis pas prêt à supporter ce changement d'image de ma personne. »

Derek eut l'air… Whoah. Stiles trouva qu'il eut l'air _embarrassé_ , honnêtement. Il se rapprocha de Stiles comme s'il pensait que ce dernier allait détaler à tout instant. « Je n'étais pas préparé. » répondit Derek, sa voix basse. « Je ne savais pas que j'allais me sentir comme ça. Auprès de toi. »

Il était proche maintenant, et Stiles dut lever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Comme quoi ? »

« Tu me rends _fou_. » répondit Derek, dans ce qui semblait être un gémissement. Il appuya son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles, les lèvres non loin des marques sur sa peau, et okay, peut-être que d'autres personnes auraient pu avoir un doute sur ses intentions après l'avoir vu grogner et montrer ses crocs, mais pour Stiles, cela sembla totalement familier. « Tu… Au début, tu sentais juste bon. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Euh, merci. Je veux dire, tu ne sens pas si mal non plus. »

« Non. » dit Derek. « Je veux dire, tu sens… tu sens comme un foyer. Comme si tu pouvais être mon foyer. Comme si tu pouvais être à moi. »

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'agrandir, car c'était sacrément bien plus qu'un simple compliment sur sa crème hydratante.

« Tu me rends fou. » répéta Derek, les mots grondant contre la peau sensible sous l'oreille de Stiles. « Je n'ai pas arrêté pas de me dire que nous ne pouvions rien faire tant que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. »

« Attends une seconde. » dit Stiles, son cerveau s'emballant comme à l'accoutumée. « Est-ce que mon père sait ? Est-ce que c'est comme... une sorte de _programme de sensibilisation_ ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Derek, se reculant pour regarder Stiles. « Est-ce que tu me demandes si je suis… un loup-garou embauché pour faire de la discrimination positive ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles sur la défensive. « Et puis, oh mon Dieu, ta maison familiale dans le Nord est un genre de ranch de loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ; je pensais que vous étiez un genre de secte qui n'approuvait pas que deux personnes du même sexe soient ensemble. »

Derek le fixa. « Non, ton père ne sait pas. » répondit-il finalement. « Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que ma famille était une secte. »

« Ça semblait être une explication plus plausible que le reste, selon moi. » répondit Stiles en grimaçant un peu. « Ce qui n'incluait pas le secret loup-garou, au cas où tu te posais la question. Je pensais que, peut-être tu… te sentais mal à l'aise avec ça, ou que tu ne voulais simplement pas aller aussi loin avec moi. Même si je voulais vraiment, vraiment, être avec toi. »

« Je voulais tout de toi. » répondit Derek, peiné. « Je le veux toujours. »

Stiles le fixa parce que… il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Il ne savait vraiment pas, mais il ne supportait pas de voir Derek comme ça, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles lui dise 'merci mais non merci : je t'aimais bien jusqu'à ce que je découvre ton problème mensuel'. Alors Stiles attrapa la veste de Derek dans son poing et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le bruit que fit Derek contre sa bouche était faible et vulnérable, et le baiser passa de doux à désespéré. Et si Stiles rendait Derek fou, le sentiment était réciproque.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? » demanda Stiles après avoir rompu le baiser. « Parce que je meurs de faim. Et que j'ai besoin d'une douche. Au minimum. »

« Ouais. » répondit Derek, souriant doucement. « On peut rentrer. »

xxx

Stiles conduisit jusqu'à chez Derek, ce dernier le suivant, et ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que Stiles réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté de chez qui aller, mais là encore c'était probablement une sorte de signe. Il commença à pleuvoir sur la route, une pluie froide et régulière, ce qui donna du fil à retordre à Stiles pour éviter que son pare-brise ne s'embue.

« Quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une douche, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais ! » grogna Stiles à Derek alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée. Il était trop tard cependant, la pluie tombait en trombe, et ils étaient tous les deux trempés au moment où ils entrèrent. Derek ouvrit la porte en premier et Stiles essuya inutilement ses cheveux en lui suivant.

Derek ferma la porte derrière eux et poussa Stiles contre elle.

« Je pue totalement. » informa Stiles. « T'as pas une sorte de super flair de loup-garou ? Je devrais totalement être repoussant pour toi, là. »

Derek mit son nez sous l'oreille de Stiles et le sentit, et whoah, il avait vraiment dû essayer de se restreindre auparavant, parce que maintenant que le pot-aux-roses loup-garou était découvert, Derek le huma et lui lécha le cou, sa langue attrapant l'eau de pluie qui y coulait.

« À moins que tu aimes totalement ça,... Oh mon Dieu, c'est clairement le cas, pas vrai ? » déclara Stiles, et il aurait voulu que ça sonne un peu accusateur, mais il n'en fut rien : il paraissait juste à bout de souffle, désespérément excité, et Derek grogna et le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Stiles se demanda un instant si Derek avait réellement l'intention de gâcher le moment en le nourrissant comme prévu, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ; leurs vêtements trempés s'échouèrent sur le sol carrelé et Derek le plaqua contre le comptoir, tira son boxer avec vivacité et se mit à genoux. Stiles combattit un léger rire lorsque Derek inséra sa langue dans son nombril, puis il n'eut plus du tout envie de rigoler lorsque Derek sentit et lécha sa peau jusqu'à son ventre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter potentiellement des crocs tranchants de Derek que ce dernier était déjà entrain de le sucer.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu de fellation avant, mais il était clair que contrairement à ses coups avec des rugbymen éméchés, Derek savait ce qu'il faisait et était vraiment dévoué dans ce qu'il faisait. Ce niveau d'enthousiasme n'était pas quelque chose que Stiles avait expérimenté auparavant, et pour couronner le tout, Derek soutenait son regard tout en l'engloutissant ; il n'y avait rien d'étonnant que ses cuisses tremblaient sous les mains du loup-garou.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit Stiles d'une voix brisée, parce que la langue de Derek était en train de le rendre _fou_ , et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de serrer le rebord du comptoir pour se maintenir. Les bruits qu'il faisait résonnaient dans la cuisine. Si cela sonnait déjà fort à ses oreilles, Derek devait, lui, percevoir chaque halètement comme un cri, chaque gémissement étouffé comme une plainte, mais s'il n'apprécia pas cela, il n'en montra rien. Lorsque Stiles essaya de l'avertir qu'il allait jouir, Derek attrapa juste son cul avec ses deux mains et prit Stiles profondément dans sa gorge. Il lui arracha littéralement un orgasme, exigeant que Stiles s'abandonne en lui, ses doigts enfoncés dans la chair de ses fesses et ses lèvres glissant autour de sa queue.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit encore Stiles, mais plus faiblement cette fois. Derek le laissa glisser vers le bas et s'asseoir sur le sol. Stiles était sur le point de mendier une minute ou deux de calme pour se reprendre avant de vouloir lui rendre la pareille, mais Derek se mit à califourchon sur lui, ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon d'uniforme, sortit son sexe et commença à se masturber avec force. « Je peux… laisse-moi... » commença à balbutier Stiles, voulant toucher Derek.

Il ne put pas vraiment cependant, parce que Derek attrapa ses deux poignets d'une main et les épingla au-dessus de sa tête. Il fixa toujours Stiles, ses hanches se balançant un peu au rythme de ses à-coups, et okay… message reçu, mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à accepter qu'on lui dise non. « T'es sûr ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas de ma bouche ? C'pas pour me vanter, mais beaucoup de gens aiment cette bouche. »

Derek gronda face à la réponse, ses yeux devenant dangereusement bleus, et Stiles put apercevoir un de ses crocs lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche alors qu'il éjaculait partout en plein sur son torse.

Si Stiles était sale auparavant, il l'était bien plus maintenant. Et, bon Dieu, c'était avant que Derek ne commence à étaler son sperme partout sur sa peau, _quoi ?_ … « J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche maintenant. » déclara Stiles, en l'observant faire, à la fois incrédule et excité totalement – il aurait pu encore venir si Derek ne l'avait pas sucé jusqu'à l'os quelques secondes auparavant.

« Mangeons d'abord. » dit Derek.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Stiles, un peu hébété. « Tu veux que je mange, alors que je suis complètement couvert de… bon sang, mais évidemment que tu le veux. »

« J'ai des restes de pizza. » l'informa Derek, d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

« Incroyable. » dit Stiles, bien que ce qui le surprenait réellement c'était que des restes aient survécu toute une nuit dans le réfrigérateur de Derek.

xxx

En ce qui concerna le fait d'aller se nettoyer, leur douche fut un mélange de deux pas en avant, et un pas en arrière ; Derek le plaqua contre le carrelage pour lui faire un anulingus avec le plus grand des enthousiasmes, avant de le rendre encore plus sale en éjaculant sur son dos. De toute évidence, cela allait devenir une habitude.

Quand ils furent tous les deux à nouveau propres - et après avoir donné du fil à retordre au vieux chauffe-eau - Stiles ramena Derek dans le couloir froid pour aller dans sa chambre, chaude, marchant à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'à toucher le lit de Derek et s'étaler dans les couvertures. Il attendit que Derek lui saute dessus, mais ce dernier le regarda simplement, ne montrant pas davantage à quel point la lycanthropie pouvait être fun.

« C'était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé. » dit finalement Derek, d'une voix grave. « Sentir ton odeur enveloppée dans la mienne, ici, dans mon lit, et dormir avec toi. Je voulais tellement de choses folles, je me suis à peine reconnu. »

« Je suis ici, avec toi, maintenant. » dit Stiles. Il offrit un demi-sourire inquiet, un peu mal à l'aise face à l'intensité du regard de Derek.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux, comme pour s'en assurer... ouaip : toujours dur, toujours dans le lit de Derek sans rien faire. « Tu ne le vois pas ? Je pense que tu serais capable de le sentir sur moi si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Oui. » dit Derek, et oh… il sembla _satisfait_ , avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils. « Mais ça ne me dit pas si tu veux rester. »

La gorge de Stiles se serra un peu. « Quoi ? Pour la nuit ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître décontracté mais échouant totalement parce qu'il y avait un millier de vacillements dans sa voix.

« Pas seulement pour la nuit. » répondit Derek, avec une telle certitude que Stiles le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Mais Derek ne blaguait pas pas. Il ne se reprit pas. Il continua d'avoir les yeux verrouillés sur ceux de Stiles.

« Tu veux que je reste ? » demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais demandé cela auparavant. « Tu veux vraiment que je reste ? »

« Je veux que jamais tu ne t'en ailles. » dit Derek, puis il parut déçu. « Attends, je sais que ça a l'air fou dit comme ça. Ben sûr, tu peux partir, ce n'est pas une assignation à résidence, je voulais juste dire - »

« Je veux être avec toi tout le temps. » interrompit Stiles.

« Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. » répondit Derek, l'air soulagé.

« Non, Derek. Je voulais dire : je veux être avec toi tout le temps. » C'était étrange à quel point c'était facile de dire ça, mais c'était vrai, et depuis un moment. Aucune des révélations de ce soir n'avaient changé cela.

Derek dut le voir, le croire, parce qu'il choisit de lui sauter dessus, encerclant la tête de Stiles entre ses avant-bras et se penchant pour l'embrasser comme si cela durerait pour toujours. Stiles tendit la main et referma son poing dans les cheveux de Derek pour le garder contre lui.

Finalement, Derek déplaça sa bouche ailleurs, en grande partie parce que Stiles gémit. « Derek, allez, tu me tues… moi je ne n'ai pas joui dans la douche. J'ai juste eu le cerveau retourné et tu m'as laissé comme ça, _Derek_ \- »

Derek retourna Stiles pour le mettre sur le ventre, sa bouche étouffant un baisant piquant contre sa nuque avant que sa langue ne glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Derek écarta ses fesses et le lécha _à nouveau_ , comme s'il n'avait pas fait presque jouir Stiles comme ça quelques minutes auparavant. Stiles sanglota, « Je n'en peux plus, il faut que tu me baises, _s'il te plaît_ , oh s'il te plaît - »

Il entendit le clap d'une ouverture de tube, puis Derek lui enfonça un doigt lisse tout en étant tellement, tellement doux, même si ce n'était pas la première fois pour Stiles mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le dire. Derek était apparemment un peu territorial et Stiles préférait vraiment qu'il n'y ait aucune transformation loup-garou en plein milieu de leur partie de jambe en l'air. Enfin. Peut-être un peu : les grondements étaient vraiment sexy. Derek se pencha pour allonger une partie de son corps sur Stiles, alors qu'il avait maintenant trois doigts en lui. Il glissa son nez dans la nuque de Stiles et fit des bruits de satisfaction à chaque fois que ce dernier gémissait et se tortillait sur ses doigts.

« J'avais tellement envie de faire ça, je voulais que tout le monde sache que tu étais à moi. » dit Derek à son oreille, et ouais… le grondement fut de retour.

« Vas-y, fais-le. » dit Stiles, et il pressa à nouveau ses hanches une fois avant de décider d'adopter une tactique différente, parce que Derek ne montrait aucun signe d'acceptation du programme qu'il voulait. « Tu trouvais ça bon de juste frotter ton sexe contre ma peau ? Tu vas me baiser, venir en moi, et me marquer - »

Derek se figea. « Tu me laisseras le faire ? »

Stiles récupéra suffisamment de matière grise pour dire : « Est-ce qu'on peut sauter la partie où je dois checker tes antécédents médicaux et juste dire qu'on n'a pas besoin de capote ? »

« _Stiles_. » dit Derek, et finalement,… finalement, il sortit ses doigts et tira sur les hanches de Stiles ; une main serra son épaule tandis qu'il enfonçait lentement son sexe à l'intérieur du châtain.

Stiles se soutenait sur ses avant-bras, sa tête baissée alors qu'il essayait de s'habituer. Cela passa du stade légèrement inconfortable à vraiment, vraiment bon, en très peu de temps. Il était sur le point de se demander ce qu'il aurait à dire pour faire en sorte que Derek se lâche, mais apparemment, il n'eut pas besoin de mendier du tout,... Derek poussa simplement ses épaules pour les abaisser, laissant son cul légèrement surélevé, et commença à le baiser sérieusement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » gémit Stiles, parce qu'il se sentait venir d'une seconde à l'autre, il en était sûr. Personne ne pourrait résister à la langue de Derek deux fois de suite et à son sexe sans avoir d'orgasme bouleversant. Il aurait à peine besoin de se toucher pour -

« _Non_. » grogna Derek, et il écarta son poignet. « Comme ça. » dit-il, et il accéléra, bougeant ses hanches jusqu'à ce que Stiles gémisse car, bien sûr, Derek avait de grandes capacités d'observation et était totalement dévoué à trouver l'angle parfait et ensuite à _taper dans le mille_.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que Stiles prenne une respiration tremblante et désespérée et ne vienne avec force, se répandant dans les draps sous lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que Derek ralentissait, qu'il grognait à son oreille, et que ses hanches tremblèrent contre son cul. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Derek l'aide à s'allonger à plat, Derek toujours à l'intérieur de lui mais se retenant de l'écraser de tout son poids.

« Whoah. » déclara finalement Stiles.

« Mmm . » dit Derek, comme un accord. Il semblait peu enclin à se décoller, même si cela devait être inconfortable de se soutenir comme ça. Stiles n'arrivait même pas à faire la planche pendant plus de quinze secondes, ce qui était ridicule.

« Allez, viens. » déclara-t-il. « Zéro léchage de sperme si tu ne te retires pas. »

Derek se tendit légèrement derrière lui et Stiles reprit :

« Quoi ? Allez… Tu sais que tu vas le faire. Et je veux que tu le fasses. »

« Incroyable. » marmonna Derek, mais bien sûr, il s'avéra que Stiles avait parfaitement raison.

xxx

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de se lever mais Derek si. Stiles resta dans le lit pendant que l'adjoint du shérif sauta sous la douche.

Derek avait toujours les cheveux humides et ne portait que son boxer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran. « Hale, j'écoute. » Quelques secondes de silence. « Oui monsieur. Il est ici. » Stiles lui lança un regard hostile, mais prit le téléphone.

« Yo, papa. » répondit-il.

« Yo, fils. » déclara son père sèchement. « Je sais qu'on a déjà eu cette grande conversation avant que tu ne reviennes habiter à la maison, que tu es un adulte responsable de ta propre personne maintenant, mais je me réserve le droit d'être inquiet quand Scott appelle car il est à ta recherche et que tu ne lui réponds pas. Et ensuite, lorsque moi je t'appelle, et que tu ne réponds pas non plus. »

« Euh. » dit Stiles, et il se pencha sur le côté pour trouver son téléphone. La batterie était totalement HS et probablement depuis quelques heures déjà. « Désolé, je dois le recharger. »

« Je suppose que je devrais être content que tu sois avec Derek. » Son père soupira. « Bien que, encore une fois, je me réserve le droit d'être extrêmement méfiant quant au fait que Derek t'ait à portée de main si vite à sept heures du matin. »

« Ouais, à ce sujet. » répondit Stiles, parce que ce n'était pas juste un truc éphémère, que Derek n'était pas un rugbyman, et que si son père avait un problème avec lui fricotant avec son adjoint… Eh bien... a) il n'aurait pas dû recruter quelqu'un de si sexy, b) Stiles préférait autant tout révéler au grand jour maintenant. Il leva les yeux vers Derek qui avait écouté sans vergogne, il en était sûr, et bougea ses sourcils dans une tentative pour communiquer : _Hé, tu veux que je balance tout ?_

Derek lui fit un signe de la tête, et Stiles reprit, « Donc, à propos de Derek. »

« Pas de détails, jamais, et il continue de venir dîner le dimanche. » dit immédiatement son père.

« Quoi, pas de menaces ? Et s'il brise mon cœur ? Allez, je vaux au moins un bon avertissement qui mentionne que t'as une arme et que tu serais prêt à t'en servir, non ? »

« Rends ce téléphone à Derek. » déclara son père.

Derek prit l'appareil et le cala contre son épaule pendant qu'il errait dans le couloir, et Stiles put entendre le parquet en bois craquer lorsqu'il marcha. Stiles commençait tout juste à faire une analyse des pour ou contre se traîner hors du lit pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner, lorsque Derek revint dans la chambre, en uniforme.

Stiles le regarda de haut en bas, parce qu'il pouvait, et parce que… _bon sang_. « Je sais que tu dois aller au poste, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir enlever ce pantalon avec mes dents. »

Derek lui pinça l'arête du nez. « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça quand je dois partir. » répondit-il, mais cela semblait plus à de l'affection qu'à une réprimande. Il se pencha pour donner un baiser à Stiles, chaleureux, tendre, et trop bref en ce qui concernait Stiles. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et reprit, « Oh, et Stiles ? »

« Ouais ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Derek se releva. « Ton père m'a dit qu'il avait une arme, et que si je te brisais le cœur, même le médecin légiste du comté serait incapable d'identifier mes restes. »

« Génial. » répondit sincèrement Stiles et Derek renifla.

xxx

Un an plus tard, Derek regardait la pile de trucs appartenant à Stiles dans le garage de son père d'un œil critique. « Il n'y en a pas tant que ça. On peut tout déplacer nous-mêmes. »

« Ta sœur dit qu'elle peut venir avec le camion. » répondit Stiles, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« C'est complètement inutile. Et pourquoi tu parles à Laura ? »

« Écoute, si tu passes tes journées à surveiller les mouvements des coyotes sur ce truc qu'on appelle un ordinateur, il se trouve que tu vas passer énormément de temps sur ce-dit ordinateur. Ce qui veut dire que tu t'ennuies en milieu de journée et que tu te retrouves à discuter avec des gens en ligne, comme par exemple : moi. » expliqua Stiles. « Et aussi, on est comme frère et sœur. »

Derek esquissa une grimace.

« Et ta mère dit qu'elle veut qu'on vienne au ranch pour le nouvel an. » poursuivit Stiles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à ma _mère_. » déclara Derek, d'une manière qui ressemblait à un gémissement et ce, même s'il ne nierait - alors que c'était totalement le cas.

« Parce qu'elle m'appelle et qu'elle est gentille. » répondit Stiles. « Et j'ai de quoi te faire du chantage pour toujours, crois-moi : ta mère est très communicative. J'ai trouvé l'histoire du patin à glace lorsque tu avais sept ans, où tu as vomi, particulièrement touchante. »

Derek grogna. « Je vais reconsidérer mes choix de vie. »

« Hors de question. » dit Stiles et il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Derek. « Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ? Tu veux toujours que j'emménage ? »

Derek enroula un bras autour de son épaule et le rapprocha encore plus. « Je veux que tu emménages », dit-il contre les cheveux de Stiles.

S'il était tendu, toute sa tension se dissipa. « Bien. » répondit Stiles. « Je dis juste que si ta sœur nous aide à déménager, on n'a pas besoin de faire ça aujourd'hui. Et puis mon père est au poste. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourrait faire nos adieux tendrement à mon lit en ce moment même. »

Il put sentir la respiration soudainement intéressée de Derek.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de le convaincre vraiment pour faire ça, mais varier les plaisirs apportait du piment dans la vie, etcetera. « Attrape-moi. » déclara Stiles, et Derek le laissa s'éloigner et courir à travers la maison, et monter les escaliers, seulement pour pouvoir venir le pousser sur le lit ; les ressorts grincèrent et le rire de Stiles s'éleva dans l'air.

.

Fin

.


End file.
